A New Day
by cm789
Summary: What if Benjen had a twin sister named Lyarra, (after her mother)? How would things play out differently in the GoT universe? Who can capture Jamie's heart besides his sister? R L J still.
1. Chapter 1

**What if Benjen had a twin sister named Lyarra, (after her mother)? How would things play out differently in the GoT universe? R+L=J still. And I don't own anything, thank you George RR Martian.**

 **Lyanna 14 almost 15, Ned 16, Brandon 19, Benjen and Lyarra 12 almost 13, Jamie 15, Rheagar 20. Remember these are about the actual ages in the books. Except Rheagar**

 **Lyanna's POV**

Why would he do that?! Damn that beautiful eyed bastard! How could he do that?! Naming me the queen of love a beauty over his own wife! He just offended three great houses! His wife looked sad, and my brother almost killed him! Gods what am I going to do?

I just kept walking back and forward until I heard a knock on the door. I was hesitant to answer so I slowly opened the door. To my relief it was just Benjen and Lyarra, they went almost everywhere together.

"Come in fast, I don't anyone else to come." I said rushing them in then closing the door.

"What was that about?" Benjen asked

"Yeah, I thought you two were going to stop meeting up with each other." Lyarra said, of course I told them about me and Rheagar. Both Ned and Bran left so they were all I had growing up.

"I thought so too. And we did! But today he just-"I grunted "and did you see the look on his wife's face?" I said

"I think everyone was too busy looking at you." Lyarra said

"You are not helping."

"Are we supposed to be helping?" Benjen said, I sighed

"And we both told you to stay away from the Targaryen's and their messed up family." Lyarra said in annoyance.

"I know it's just, it's him. I didn't ask him to crown me. I didn't want anyone to crown me, even if were Ser Barristan or Ser Jamie." I said, both of them gave me a small smile.

"Hey at least you got something. I mean it's usually pretty southern girls, but this year it was northern one, and even by the prince! I would love to be crown the queen of love and beauty by a prince! Or just to be crowned, even if it's by Ser Barristan or Ser Jamie." She said in a little pout.

"Maybe in a couple of years, you are still 12. Most people don't crown a child." I said

"I'm almost 13 which is close to 14 which is when some girls get married. I mean you're 14 and you're betroth to Robert and have a prince after you."

"I'm almost 15, and don't remind me about Robert." I said thinking about the drunk fool.

"Dose he still bed whores?" Benjen asked, I sighed

"Yes." Was all I said.

"Maybe he will stop once you're both married." Benjen said.

"He beds whores before he's married with me, I'm pretty sure he will bed whores when we are married. I mean he has a bastard at the Vale."

"You can't know the future."

"For some people you can. I feel sorry for whoever will marry him. They will have a miserable life."

"Umm isn't that you?" Lyarra asked

"No, I will never marry him, I will run away get married to someone else. I will find a way, I still have a year and a half left. Do know how much convincing it took to convince father to wait until I'm 15 and a half. I want it to be 16 but I couldn't get that far."

"Lyanna we all have to do our duty." Benjen said

"No, I won't be like other Lady's, I'm more wolf then a Lady and Wolves are free not to be caged." Benjen let out a small chuckle, but I was dead serious and they both could see it on my face.

"But dear sister how would the ugly and horrible personality girls ever find husbands? Or the other way around?" My sister said, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you love him?" She asked. I didn't know what to say, did I? What is love?

"I don't know, but something big is going to happen I just know it." Is all I could say.

"Yeah I'll be back I need to take a piss." Benjen said and then he left.

"Just be happy Lyanna, at least you have men taking interest in you." She said a bit sad.

I looked at her, was she jealous? Of course she was, although she is tough and sometimes plays swords with me she still dreamt of prince charming. And she thought she was ugly. Probably because she was a chubby child, but now she pretty much lost all of her baby fat and was growing into a woman. She and Benjen both and dark brown hair that was almost black and grey-blue eyes, but that was pretty much it with the similarity's. She was growing to be a tall girl, and she had big eyes, and was already starting to show some curves. She had a long face but not as long as mine, and will grow to be about ten time more beautiful than me, maybe even more beautiful the Cersei Lannister. She was even getting a bit tan from how much she has been out side, which only brought out her eyes more. Maybe father will marry her off to some Southern lord where the sun shines all the time.

"More than half of the men would kill to even get a chance to marry you. You are Lyarra of house Stark, you are the daughter of Lord Rickon Stark, Warden of the North. And you will be one of the most beautiful woman in all of the seven kingdom." I said grabbing her shoulders. She smiled then pulled me in to a big tight hug. I hugged back, my little sister.

"Now go run along, Bran or Ned will probably be here soon to see how I'm doing." I said, she nodded and practically skipped out. Now I have to deal with the wrath of my older brothers.

 **Lyarra's POV**

It was kind of getting late and I was heading to my room when I heard giggling. I looked around the corner I was Elia Martell or I guess Targaryen, with- I almost gasped, Robert Baratheon, what he was doing here, with a princess! Then he grabbed her arse and pulled her in she giggled then they both shushed each other. How? What was happening? Then they went into the room and locked the door. I know Robert dose some foolish things when he was drunk, but nothing like this. But he did look really drunk, but she did not.

I didn't want to be a witness anymore so I turned around fast and began to walk, then I bumped into some one.

"Oh I'm sorry Ser-"I stopped and realized who it was, it was Rheagar fucking Targaryen, and of course it was him at this very moment.

"No need to say sorry, now where were you running off to in such a rush? Lady Stark." He said with a bit of a smile. Damit, he knows who I am.

"I was just going to my room your grace." I said

"Isn't your room the other way?" he said pointing strait.

"How do you know where my room is?" he chuckled

"I'm a prince, I have to know some things."

"And might I ask what are you doing here at this hour? Near my room." I asked with attitude, he smiled.

"I'm going to my room." My heart stopped, he can't go in to his room he'll find Robert, and if more people found out what could that do to Lyanna? The rest of my family.

"Actually Elia just walked in there and she doesn't seem happy, I'll give her an hour."

"Oh, Elia," he said almost tired. Yes Elia, your wife, the mother to your children, "I should talk to her"

"NO." I blurted out, he looked at me now strange.

"I mean she looks really upset so you should just visit her later." I said a bit nervously.

"Is there something going on?" he asked a bit stern.

"Look if I were you I wouldn't go in there, who knows how you're going to react." I said, he then realized what I was saying and looked a bit angry.

"I'm not my father."

"I'm not saying that."

"But you're implying it. I was not born mad." He said angry, I sighed

"Neither was your father." I said, his face then soften and just looked at me, I just bowed and left to my room.

/

Today was the last day before we leave to go back to Winterfell, we have so much to tell father. We had to say farewell to our new friend Howlan Reed, he is really friendly, and maybe he would be useful someday.

I took out my handkerchief to wipe off some sweat off my head, today was a pretty hot day. When all of a sudden I bumped into Jamie Lannister. I dropped my handkerchief on the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry Ser." I said as Jamie picked up my handkerchief and handed it to me.

"No worry's, Lady?" he said

"Stark, I'm Lyarra Stark,"

"Oh, your sister has become famous in the last couple day." He said with a smirk

"Yes, but it was an eventful week for you too Ser Jamie, now the youngest member of the kingsgaurd."

"Oh thank you, everyone has almost seemed to forget already, but I still have to go to Kingslanding and recite my vows."

"Yes but soon enough. Well it was nice meeting you Ser Jamie." I said walking away.

"Wait." He said, I turned around.

"Why don't I escort you to where ever you are going?" he said with a smile, why was he flirting with me? He was flirting and dancing with tons of girls last night.

"Tell me Ser Jamie why did you join the kingsgaurd?" I asked, he seemed a bit surprised with my question.

"Well um, it's a very great honor to be part of the kingsgaurd."

"So is taking the black. Why didn't you join the night's watch?"

"Well it's much warmer in Kingslanding."

"You'll be leaving behind Casterly Rock, all of the Lannister's fortune."

"Sometimes it's more than that." He said more serious. I just smiled.

"Good luck and be careful Ser Jamie."

"Why?"

"We you are now serving and protecting the-"I caught myself, I could never say his nickname out loud in the open, I stood on my toes and whispered so softly in his ear. "Mad King." I went back to my feet.

"Good bye Ser Jamie." And I turned and left, I could feel his eyes watching me. I have to go and find my family now.

/

A year later

….

 **Lyarra's POV**

I'm almost four and one, which means I shall be betroth soon, then married in about a year. I have already gotten a couple proposals, the Tully's to further our alliance, the Bolton's which I heard his son was actually nice, and the Umbers, but my father has refused them all. I don't quite know why, he said he already has someone in mind, but when he said that he didn't seem happy.

I heard someone come in my room, I turned to see my brother Benjen.

"Oh hello Benjen." I said jolly, he gave a quick smile but seemed a bit nervous.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, he closed the door, and sat next to me.

"I'm thinking about doing something, but I'm a bit nervous about telling people."

"Well you can tell me anything, we are twins." I said grabbing his hand. He sighed.

"Just let me talk, when we were at the turnery do you remember when that man from the nights watch came and spoke?"

"Yes."

"Well I talked about him more after the speech, and I'm really interested. I think in a year or two I want to take the black." He finally finished. I was a bit taken back, why?

"But you're a high born, and in a couple of years father would probably find a match with some pretty girl, or you could probably marry anyone you wish because you are the third son." He sighed, but I went on, "Or if you don't want that you can come with me to whoever father is going to make me marry and be a Stewart. So we could protect each other, it could just be me and you." I said squeeze his hand. He smiled.

"This is something I really want to do Lyarra. And what out there for me? What could I give my children? I'm the third son, after two healthy brothers who both would probably have lots of healthy sons. I want to do something that matters. I would protect everyone from wildlings and whatever else is beyond the wall. I won't go now I will wait a couple of years." He said softly. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Just promise to never forget me, and we'll always tell me when your visiting. And we will always write."

"I promise." He said the kissed me on my head.

"My lady, my lord," A maid came in and said

"Yes." I said getting up

/

"You're lord father has asked for you." She said, me and Benjen looked at each other but we we're both on our way.

In the room was my brother Ned and sister Lyanna, Brandon was with Catlyen Tully. And they both seemed as clueless as us

"Ben, Lyarra, you're here. I have some news," he said not looking too happy, "as we all know Lyanna and Brandon will be married within the month, and I'm still finding a match for Ned, but I have found a match for Lyarra and it's a good match for our houses." Then he stopped I was confused why wasn't he mentioning who I was going to marry. Maybe it's a Southerner.

"Who is it father?" I asked out of curiosity. He sighed

"I talked to Tywin Lannister," Tywin? Was I marrying a Lannister? "I and he talked to unite our houses, through marriage. So you will marry his son and one day become Lady Lannister." He said upset, his son? But Jamie was in the kingsgaurd, and they don't get married. That only leaves the, IMP!

"You plan to marry me to the Imp?!" I almost yelled. Ned looked like he was going to protest but then father started to say something, "No, I plan to marry you to his son Jamie."

"But he's in the kingsgaurd and swore to no marriage."

"His father will make him step down, his father doesn't want the imp to become Lord of Casterly Rock, so he's going to make Jamie quit the kingsgaurd." He said as if he was tired. I was too shocked to say anything, my father was an honorable man, why would he put me with someone who would have to be dishonorable.

"Father he would be leaving the kingsgaurd, everyone will think his words mean nothing, dishonorable everyone will think of him. What will they think of you marrying your daughter to him?" Ned said a bit angry.

"It's already done, I know he said he would protect the king, but there's a war coming. I don't know when but there is going to a war soon against the king. And I know we will have most of the North behind us and the river lands, but we need an army in the south. And the Lannister's and the wealthiest house in the seven kingdoms. And they have a large army." My father said stern, Ned looked as if he was going to say something but then Father stopped him,

"Enough! All of you leave, not you Lyarra." He said looking at me, everyone left Benjen gave me a sad smile then left and closed the door.

"You understand why I did this Lyarra?" he asked softly

"You did it because the Lannister's are a good alliance." I said emotionless.

"I did it because of the future. I love you more than anything in the whole world and your siblings, and you better believe that until the day you die. You'll be safe with the Lannister's, and if they don't keep you safe they already know the whole North will be behind them." I smiled a little, he touched my face.

"You look so much like your mother, she would have loved you and Benjen."

"Why did you name her after me?" I asked

"Because you reminded me so much of her just a day after you were born." He said then kissed me on the head.

"Now get ready you have to leave in a couple of day to Lannsport," I nodded

"Father I love you." I said before I walked out.

"I love you too."

/

 **Thank you for reading! Will history change or be just as horrifying?**


	2. Chapter 2

**What will Jamie feel about the marriage? What are some things that will be different? And sorry for any errors.**

 **Jamie 16, Lyarra 13 really close to 14, Lyanna 15, Tyrion 9, Ned 17.**

 **Jamie's POV**

This wasn't good. Father wanted to talk to me alone, and nothing good comes from that. I walked into the room where my father was waiting for me.

"Father, you have asked to speak to me."

"Yes, Jamie, sit." He said demanding, this wasn't going to be good. I sat down.

"Jamie I want you to step down from the kingsgaurd and come back and rule Casterly Rock when I'm gone and marry." He said as if were nothing.

"Why?! Father I don't want to marry or be lord of Casterly Rock. Father I want to stay here, it's an honor to be in the kingsgaurd." I said stern, my father almost laughed.

"Do you want Casterly Rock to be passed down to one of your idiot cousins?"

"I don't care. And just in case you haven't noticed you do have another son."

"I would have to die before I let that imp be lord of anything."

"His name is Tyrion and he is your son, and even though he is nine he's almost smarter than me." My father got up from his chair.

"You will do as I say!"

"No, what will other people think, I swore for life, even if the king even allowed me to step down, which he probably won't, other people will think of me as an oath breaker."

"I will take care of the king, and people won't say it to your face. People fear the Lannister's, and they will years past today."

"How will you take care of the king?"

"Pycell works for me, he's the only reason why the king even trusts me. The king will only listen to him and Varys. That's why the Lannister's and anyone under the Lannister's protection is always a bit safer when with the king." I was a bit shocked by this. I didn't want to marry anyone if it wasn't Cersei, and my father will kill one of us before any of that happened.

I guess there was no way out of it. If I don't do it on my own it won't be long before Pycell convinces the king otherwise. I sighed,

"Now who's the poor girl you plan for be to marry?" My father had a satisfied smirk.

"It's already done within a year or two you will marry Lyarra Stark, me and her father have already arranged it." Lyarra Stark?! That strange girl who made me for a month not take my vows until Cersei convinced me. She warned me about the Mad king, I mean any sane person would warn me but they were all afraid, but not Lyarra Stark. She still whispered it to me, and if anyone found out the king would burn both of us alive. And I've seen it, if you're ever trailed for anything you were always guilty in the king's mad eyes.

"Why her?"

"Because she is the North, and we need the North for the future."

"Why?"

"There's a war coming I don't know when or how but it's coming and soon."

"But she still a child, how old is she now? 13?"

"A child who can give you heir's, and she's almost 14 but you two probably won't get married until she 15." I chucked a little just what father wants.

"And when will I meet my lucky wife to be?" I said sarcastically.

"In two weeks, she on her way to Casterly Rock now, so I have informed the king that you will be visiting your home for about a month, so we are leaving today." Why am I still surprised by father?

/

Lyarra's POV

It was a long way from Winterfell to Casterly Rock, but here I am I can see the high castle walls, I guess I should be calling this home soon. I was greeted by probably some Lannister's who were probably 20th in line.

"Lady Stark please follow me to your room where you can get ready and meet with lord Tywin."

"Thank you." I said nodding my head. I saw as other people were gathering my bags.

…..

"Lady Stark, glad to finally meet you." Lord Tywin said

"Lord Lannister." I said nodding my head.

"Jamie seems to be taking his time to come down here, but I can see that someone can take you to our library during our time, your father told me you like reading." It seem like Jamie was just as excited as me with this arrangement.

"Thank you Lord Tywin that would be nice." Then I saw him give me a small smile that went away quickly. He told someone to show me to the library and followed.

The library was a good size but not as large as the one at Winterfell. I told him to leave so I could read by myself. I started look through the self's at books, fairytale, history, even ones about old songs. Then I saw someone through the cracks of the books. It was a boy, but he looked different than other boys, his legs and arms were too short and his face was a little different. And he was reading a book of the new songs. That must be Tyrion Lannister the imp.

I've never seen him before in person, but people said that he looked like a monster, but he just looked like a boy who looked a bit different. I went up to him.

"So you like books?" I said friendly, he looked at me as if I surprised him and why I was talking to him.

"Westeros Greatest Songs, you'll probably find the rains of Castamere right before to bear maiden." He smiled,

"Actually its after." He said, something about his eyes and the way he jokes reminded me of lord Tywin, it was strange. But I still chucked.

"So you must be Tyrion Lannister."

"Guilty as charged, and you must be Lyarra Stark." How did he know who I am?

"How did you know that?"

"Because you look like a Stark, and so far acting like one defying my father by trying to get along with me" Clever he is.

"Frist of all your father told me none of such, he even told me to come and read a book. And second even if he did I would probably still do it, and third we are getting a long and having an fantastic time." He smiled,

"Is that so?"

"Yes." I answered strait away.

"How old are you?"

"13 but I'm almost 14."

"I and you are only four years apart and you're already getting married" I look at him in shock, how did he know? He looked at me as if he could read my mind.

"There is a lot of things I know." I couldn't help but smile

"My sister is going to hate you."

"Why?"

"First off you're a good person, second you talk to me, third you might turn out to be more beautiful then her, and fourth you're marring Jamie." Well Cersei seem like a nice person.

"Why is she mad that I'm marrying her brother?"

"Because she jealous." And he stopped talking after that, I think I could understand where she was coming from, she and Jaime are twins, just like me and Benjen. If someone was taking him away I probably be a bit jealous too.

"So this is where you are." Someone said from behind, me and Tyrion turned to see Jamie.

"Oh dear brother how nice to see your handsome face." Tyrion said

"Oh brother you give me joy. And you seem to be talking to my future wife."

"Oh, I guess I should leave you too alone. See you later dear brother, good bye Lady Lyarra,"

"Good bye Tyrion and please call me Lyarra." I said smiling at him, he looked like he was hiding a smile and then he left.

"I don't think my father meant for Tyrion to be here at this hour. And I don't think he would be too happy." Jamie said

"Well tell your father that I'm sorry for being nice to a child reading a book about songs." I said, he looked at me as if he was curious.

"Hmm, so I think you heard of the, little arrangement that our fathers put up."

"Yes."

"How do you feel about it?"

"It's our duty, just like people before us and after."

"Really I thought you would be happy, you are marrying me." He said with a smirk, I rolled my eyes.

"It's not just about looks."

"So what you're saying you think I'm good looking." I didn't smile," well if it makes you feel any better you're quite attractive as well." He said still with a smirk.

"Thank you Ser Jamie."

"Not for long." He said as if wear my fault.

"Why are you leaving the kingsgaurd? Aren't you sworn for life?"

"You think I wanted this? I would gladly stay in the kingsgaurd. But my father." He said a bit angrily.

"Well don't blame it on me. I had nothing to do with it." I said defensively, his face soften just a little bit.

"I know, it's just I hate my father. And not before long you will have him too."

"And I believe you. Let's just talk." He looked at me strange but slowly sat down.

"Now I think we will be spending so time together so, what's your favorite color?"

/

 **Four weeks later.**

Today I, Jamie, and Tyrion are supposed to play a drinking game even though I and Tyrion aren't supposed to drink, but it was quite a fun game. I was trying to find Jamie, maybe he was in his room.

I walked to Jamie's door and was about to knock but then I heard voices.

"I'm supposed to meet Lyarra and Tyrion to play a game." I heard Jamie's voice say.

"Why are you always so nice to him? He killed mother." Cersei said. I have met Cersei, and she's not afraid to show that she doesn't like you. To be honest she's a real cunt, me, Tyrion, and well everyone. She always blames Tyrion for her mother's death, and so does Tywin. It wasn't his fault, he was just a baby, just like Benjen was born right after me. Father never blamed us for her death.

"Stop blaming him for that, he was just a babe." Jamie said

"He still killed our mother, just like that wolf you hang around."

"Her name is Lyarra, and it was technically her brother Benjen."

"Defending her now are we."

"You seem jealous."

"Me? I would never be jealous of her."

"And you needn't be, my heart is just for you and only you" he said a bit seductively, my curiosity got the better of me and I opened the door just a little and what I saw shocked me more than anything in the whole world. Jamie was kissing his sister, his twin sister. And like lovers. I felt like throwing up, I and Benjen were twins and I have never felt that way, not even to Bran or Ned.

I closed the door quietly, what was I going to do? My future husband loves his sister like the Targaryen's, what if people found out? Not only would it affect the Lannister's it would affect the Starks. What would happen to my father or my brother, or my future children? It had to stop. So I knocked on the door and pretended I didn't see anything.

"Jamie are you in there? Tyrion was you to hurry up so we can play already." I said

"Umm, Yes, coming!" he said then he opened the door.

"Oh Cersei I didn't know that you were in here." I said waiting for a response.

"Yes, me and Jamie were-"Jamie interrupted, "Just talking, I thought we could catch up." It disgusted me of how good of he was of lying, and what he was really doing.

"Oh, a brother and sister catching up, how I wish I could catch up with my twin." Cersei looked amused, she thought I didn't know what was going on.

"Shale we go?" Jamie asked holding out his arm.

"Yes." I said walking past him, he caught up with me.

"So is Tyrion waiting for us?"

"I guess."

"Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do. Is there something I did?" he has no idea.

"No you're just perfect, and you need someone who's just as perfect." I said sarcastically, he stopped in his tracks but I just kept walking.

"Wait." He said then grabbed my arm, "I'm nowhere close to perfect," he's got that right, "but neither are you, and not in a bad way. Gods I'm bad at this. It's just I like you a lot." He said kind of awkwardly, it seemed like he was telling the truth but I don't trust him.

All I did was give a small chuckle, he seem to smile more, I turn to keep walking but then I saw Tyrion.

"Oh Tyron you surprised me, I thought you were waiting for us." I said to him but he looked sad.

"I overheard father reading a letter," he said sadly.

"What was it about?" Jamie asked concerned

"It was about your family Lyarra." My heart sank, what could have happened?

"What?" I asked nervously

"I think you should go talk to father." I started running to Tywin's room, I heard Jamie behind me. I stopped at his door and walked in. Tywin looked at me in shock.

"Lady Stark, how convent of you to walk in at this very moment."

"I heard you have revived a letter about my family."

"You have? Well I guess I should just tell you now," he said annoyed, was he not going to tell me if I didn't find out?

"It seems your sister was kidnapped by Rheagar Targaryen a couple weeks ago, about a week before her wedding with Robert Baratheon." He said calmly, my sister was kidnapped? My sister, Lyanna Stark, the she-wolf? And by Rheagar Targaryen? There's something else going on? "And your brother Brandon heard about this and put a hold on his marriage with the Tully, and he went to Kingslanding and-"he stopped as if he didn't want to say anything else.

"What?" I urged him

"And he yelled for Rheagar to come out and die." My brother is a bloody idiot!

"That idiot" I whispered under my breath.

"But Rheagar was not there, he hasn't been seen since before the kidnapping. And well Aerys arrested him for treason, along with a couple of other lords who were there with him. Now he is in the black cells. And Aerys has called up all of the lords fathers to come and answer for their sons, and your father is on his way now, with your two other brothers still at Winterfell." He finished. I was too shocked to say anything. At least Ned and Ben were all right, for now. I have to do something for my brother.

"I must go to Kingslanding." I say

"What?" Tywin said

"Are you mad?! King Aerys will just have you killed! He's mad!" Jamie said as Tywin agreed.

"Well I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"You can and you will." Lord Tywin said sternly.

"I can't. I would not be able to live with myself even if all I get in the end are his last words." I said looking straight in his eyes, it looked like I caught up some emotion in him. It took him a while but he said,

"Fine, Jamie is going with you. Maybe then he can take you off the Kingsgaurd. Pycell will make sure nothing will happen to you two." He said a bit defeated

"Thank you Lord Tywin." I said looking in his eyes, "Come we must start packing so we can leave first thing in the morning." I told Jamie and started walking out of the room going to my room. He chased after me.

"Wait. Gods you Starks are stubborn." He said caching up to me in the hallway.

"You must be mad. You brother and soon your father are as good as dead. You don't know Aerys like I do, I served him. There is no sense in him, he kills anyone he wants." Jamie's word's struck me, more because I knew it was true.

"Well then I better hear their last words." I said then kept walking to my room,

"Maybe your Madder." He said under his breath. Maybe I am, but I am going to see my Brother.

 **Thank you for reading! What will happen next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**This might be a bit sad. And sorry for any errors. And Lyarra is now 14.**

 **Jamie's POV**

I can't I'm going back to kings landing. I knew I had to go back there at some point in time, but I don't know if I can handle it. I don't know if Lyarra could handle it. I've seen the king do some terrible things, things he does to people, his friends, his wife. I felt bad and guilty that I couldn't do anything, in the end I'm glad that I'm not going to be part of protecting the king **.** Because there is a reason they call him the mad king.

I looked over at Lyarra, she looked nervous but she still stood tall, she would be a great Lannister. Cersei was asleep, of course she convinced father so she could come on. I've been trying to distance myself with her because I'm going to be married soon. And I'm starting to think kissing my sister is a bit weird.

"Are you ok?" I asked her, she looked at me as if she was surprised for me to ask that.

"For now, I'm just scared for my idiot brother, and soon my father." She said a bit nervous. Her brother is an idiot, everyone knows you can't reason with a mad man.

"I'm not going to lie to you. Your brother and father are as good as dead." I said, she didn't answer she just nodded. That means that her brother Eddard will soon be warden of the north soon, and he hates me for some reason, and soon he will hate me more for being taken off the kingsgaurd.

"Thank you for you honesty Jamie. It looks like we are here." She said, I looked through the window, there was kings landing, people think it's a magical place, but it's just nightmares. I woke Cersei up and told her that we were here, she seemed a bit nervous. She should be.

Some people came to greet us,

"Lady Stark, Lady Lannister, so glad you finally decided to come to Kingslanding, and Ser Jamie, we are all happy to have you back protecting the king." He said bowing and taking Cersei's and Lyarra's hand. We walked inside, Lyarra looked around in amazement.

"May I introduce Lady Cersei Lannister, Lady Lyarra Stark, and Ser Jamie Lannister." The announcer said, I saw Lyarra sifted, I did not expect our names, and neither did she. Most of the court silenced, Stark was a name they were surprised to hear.

"Oh?" the king said, "You two girls, come closer so I can get a look at you." Everyone was silent, Cersei gladly stepped forward, but Lyarra was hesitant. But they both stepped close enough for the king to see them.

"Oh you must be Cersei, yes you do look like a Lannister. You know you're father had the nerve to ask me to marry my eldest son to you? Of course I declined, because you are not worthy of my son. But you are pretty and a bit more I must admit that." He said as if was nothing. Nobody talked to Cersei like that, but he was a king. So all she did was smile. The king looked over at Lyarra, and I felt something like worried.

"So you're the Stark girl, you're the youngest daughter. I suppose you have heard of your brother, and your sister. All I can say is I arrested your brother, and I don't know what my son is doing with your sister."

"I'm sure whatever you decide was the right choice your grace." She said as she bowed, as did Cersei.

"Of course. Anyway your father should be here shortly, and the other fathers of the traders." I saw Lyarra wince at that comment. All of a sudden someone came in.

"Your grace the North men have just arrived." Just as he said that a bunch of men busted in the room.

"Ah, our guest have finally arrived."

"We are here for our sons." Rickon Stark said

"Well, all of your sons came to Kingslanding and threaten to kill my son, the prince." The king said a bit angrily.

"Your son kidnapped my daughter." Lord Rickon said just as fiercely

"All with no proof that my son took off with your daughter"

"We all want our sons back."

"What about your daughter?" the king said, Lord Stark looked confused, and Lyarra turned around.

"Hello father." She said, then she walked fast towards him and gave him a hug, he hugged back and kissed her on the head, and they both whispered to each other.

"I must say Lord Stark, I couldn't have imagen something of that beauty could come from you and that wife of yours." Lord Stark looked as if he could kill him in that moment, "how old are you child?" he asked, Lord Stark opened his mouth but Lyarra answered.

"14 your grace."

"Oh, so ripe for the plucking." Said he king while eyeing her in a way that made me want to carve his eyes out for daring to look at her that way. Lord Stark noticed and pulled her behind him.

"Well, my lords. I Comden you and your sons to death for being a trader." Lyarra gasped, the guards were coming towards them.

"I demand a trail by combat for me and my son! And I chose myself as my defender!" Lord Stark yelled, everyone started to talk while Lyarra was begging him not to.

"I agree, it shale be tomorrow, until then you shale remain in the black cells." The Guards pulled on the Lords taking them to the cells. I wonder why the king has agreed to do this. Maybe Brandon and Lord Stark will survive. I went to Lyarra.

"Come let's go to your room." I said in a whisper, she nodded and followed me. We went quickly to her room. She sat down on the bed.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"How is my father going to win in a trial by combat? He's old now."

"Well you never know." She looked like she wanted to cry but she didn't.

"You can cry you know, I won't judge."

"I'm Lyarra Stark, a dire wolf, and dire wolfs don't cry." She said fiercely, I almost wanted to laugh, but it wasn't the right time, so I just smiled.

"You're great you know that." She chuckled

"Really? I can't even protect my own family and I'm right here."

"One day you will be the lady Lannister, the wealthiest family in all the seven kingdoms. And you will make them all obey you." She looked at me as if I said someone wrong.

"Are you ever going to tell me what's wrong between you and me?" She didn't answer, I got annoyed.

"You know what I don't have to deal with this right now." I said getting up and walking to the door.

"Yeah go run away to your sister." My heart stopped, I stopped in my tracks.

"What did you just say?" I said a bit threating, but she didn't seem to care.

"You think I'm as stupid as the rest of them? You think I don't notice how much time you spent with your sister. And from the way you're reacting I'm right."

"How dare you judge me?"

"It looks like I dare, and how could I cannot judge." She spat

"You have a twin too don't you, don't you ever feel a connection towards them more then you feel for anyone else?"

"Yes, but never in a way you and your sister do. I think you're just confused, you haven't loved any girl but your sister." How dare she make that judgement on me?

"You don't know anything, we aren't the first brother and sister and we won't be the last. You and your brother don't know how it feels to feel complete. And the Targaryen's have done for hundreds of years."

"You're mad. And don't talk about me and my brother like that. And I'm so glad you're as good as the Targaryen's, more than half of them were mad." She spat, in some weird way the way she wouldn't let anyone talk about her family in vain, it kind of reminded me of Cersei, but completely different.

Then I looked at her, she had big blue-grey eyes, while Cersei had green like mine, she had dark brown hair that almost looked black, while Cersei had golden hair like mine. Me and Cersei where almost identical twins, with only some differences. Lyarra and Cersei looked completely different but both have the beauty of a goddess. But she got to me, talking about the Targaryen's hit me hard. Serving the mad king has traumatized me for life. But it was her who told me the truth, no body but her. I looked in her eyes, fine I will try something different.

"You know what." I said she opened her mouth to say something but I stopped her with a kiss. At first she protested by trying to pull away but I held her. Then soon she started to kiss back, this was passion and lust. Soon I felt her tongue collide with mine, there was even some biting, but what do you expect, she is a dire wolf, but I'm a lion, so I bit back.

This felt different then with Cersei, and I liked it. My hands were on the sides of her face while her hands were in my hair. I moved my hands around her waist just to feel more of her, she moved her waist to my groaned driving me even crazier then I already am. I wanted it to last forever but she pulled away slowly. We were both out of breath, she started laughing softly. I smiled.

"I can talk to Ser Barrstion to let you talk with your brother and father." I said, I saw her eyes light up and she hugged me.

"Thank you."

"Don't menschen it, I guess we should get going. The fight is tomorrow." I said kissing her head.

/

 **Lyarra's POV**

It took some begging and sweet talking but I will get a couple of minutes to talk to my brother and father, luckily it was Ser Barristan who was on duty.

"Ok just a couple of minutes, then we will go to your father." Ser Barristan said

"Thank you." I said grabbing his arm, I saw him smile just a little, Jamie stood behind me but he stood outside the cell. I walked in slowly.

"Brandon?" I whispered, he looked up fast.

"Lyarra? What are you doing here?" he asked in a weak voice, I went to his side.

"Stay. Father came." I said bringing his head to my shoulder, he chuckled

"Father must be mad." I petted his head.

"He cares most about getting you out and safe."

"What about you?"

"I couldn't just do anything." He chuckled.

"That's stupider,"

"You're stupider."

"True. I'm going to die tomarow."

"No you're not."

"He's the mad king. I am."

"You can't leave me, neither can father."

"The gods never cared for a prayer before, they won't start now. Ned needs some family, Benjen needs his twin, and you're so much like mother."

"Father married me off, well I'm not married yet but soon enough. And to a southerner."

"Doesn't mean you can't still there for your family. Who did he marry you to?"

"Jamie Lannister."

"But-"

"I know, he's going to be taken off." Brandon looked a bit upset. Ser Barristan gave me a look to hurry up.

"I have to leave." I said sadly, he nodded. I gave him the biggest hug I could ever give, he hugged me back.

"I love you Bran."

"I love you too Lyarra." Then he kissed me on the head and whispered, "Never forget about family."

I got up, so did Bran just to walk me out, although he had to hold on to my shoulder. I saw Jamie, Brandon grabbed Jamie.

"You better protect her, and don't ever hurt her, or else I'll haunt you." He said threating, Jamie just nodded a bit afraid, Bran was still pretty strong and scary even though he was weak. Then Ser Barristan closed the cell.

….

"Father."

"Lyarra?" he said hopeful

"Yes I'm here." I said going to his side, he grabbed on to me and hugged me and I hugged back.

"Oh Lyarra you're alright."

"What are you going to do father?"

"I'm going to beat the champion the king picks"

"Do you think you can do it?"

"I'll try." Damn him,

"But father what if he picks someone undefeatable?"

"Everything can be defeated. It's our greatest hope, and our greatest lost."

"What will happen to Ned? Or me and Benjen?"

"Ned and Benjen are in the North, and going to fight a war I'm not going to be here for. And you, you have to get out of here as fast as you can, it's not safe here."

"I know, it's just I don't want anything to happen to you or Brandon." I felt the tears coming, he wiped them away.

"It already has."

"I love you father."

"And I you sweet child." He said and kissed my forehead. And I left, maybe the last time I will ever see him again.

"What about Lyanna?" I asked him, he gave me the saddest smile I've ever seen.

"Who knows what happened to her sweet girl. But we will see her again. I swear" he probably didn't know about Lyanna and Rheagar but for some reason I think he has some idea, I guess parents know a lot of things.

"Good bye father."

See you later Lyarra." I gave him one last hug before I left.

"Thank you Ser Barristan."

"No need to thank me my lady,"

"But I still am, thank you, you are a good man." I said as I kisses him cheek, I saw Jamie in the corner of my eye make a face of jealousy that made me smile. Ser Barristan smiled also and nodded his head as he went back to his post. I and Jamie sneaked back into my room.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"I've been better, but I'm glad that I got to talk to them one last time. I don't think I can thank Ser Barristan enough."

"We'll I was there too." Jamie said like a jealous child, I giggled and held his face.

"Thank you Jamie."

"It was nothing." I started to laugh but then he held my face and brought me in to a kiss. I pulled away.

"Will you be with me tomorrow?"

"Of course, and I won't leave your side. I promise." I laid against his chest, while he wrapped his arms around me. Maybe this marriage won't be so bad.

/

I dressed in my best gown, today I and my family are going to leave this horrible place and go home, and I have to keep telling myself that. I heard a knock on my door,

"You may come in." the door opened to revel Jamie

"It's time." He said, I nodded and flowed him into the throne room. I saw my brother already there with something tied around his neck and hands tied together. It made a bit since because it was father who was the one who was fighting. But I also saw a fire pit, which my brother would probably be if my father doesn't win. My father came in with guards around him.

"Lord Stark, there you are. Now who do you chose to defend you and your son? " The mad king said.

"Me." He said fearsome

"As you wish. As for my champion I chose something undefeatable. I chose fire. Now all you have to do is not burn." The king said laughing hysterically.

"That's unfair!" my father yelled. The guards got him and tied him to the stake. As some of the others walked behind me. Jamie griped is sword handle. They couldn't kill my father like this, someone will stop this surely.

They set the pit on fire. No. "No." I said out loud stepping closer, the guards behind me grabbed my shoulders and then my arms to stop me from going anywhere.

"Let go of me!" I yelled, Bran and my father looked at me worried, but then my father started grunting. The fire was starting to get to him, I saw him try to wiggle out of the rope but it was too thick and tight.

"There is one way to save your father, all you have to do is get that sword and cut him down." The mad king said, there was a sword place in front of Bran, he went to go get it but the chain on his neck kept him from reaching all the way too it, he tried to use his legs but the sword was a couple inches away from him.

"Fa-ther!" he choked out, the thing around his neck was strangling him, he took a couple steps back but the thing around his neck was still choking him. My guess is the more you moved the tighter it got. He was gasping for breath.

"BRANDON!" my father yelled, I saw it in his eyes that watching his son dying was more painful than the fire he was in right now. I started to actually get to Bran, I could get the sword and cut Bran and father. But the guards held me back.

My brother was still trying to reach for the sword still, but he started to move less and less.

"Brandon!" I yelled with tears in my eyes. I saw people looking at me in pity but I didn't care, the rest were looking in horror.

"Bran!" My father yelled as Brandon dropped to the ground, I screamed. My brother was dead, I saw his body, his head was purple and a bit blue, and some red marks around his neck. And his eyes looked like they could pop out of his head.

"NO!" I yelled because that's all I could do, they were holding me so tight they were probably leaving bruises. I looked over at Jamie he looked horrified, and looked at me so sad, sometime I forget that he is still a child too.

I heard the screaming of my father, I didn't know if it was because of the fire or because he just watched his son died. I couldn't tell if he was crying or not but if he was t would probably hurt more. I saw as his flesh started to boil, if he did make it out he would have horrible scars.

I was crying, but still fighting to reach my father. I could still save him, but they were holding me back.

I don't know what was worse, hearing my father scream or hearing him stop screaming. That's when I gave up and stopped fighting, I couldn't do anything. They were both dead. And I'm still alive, just not on the inside. I couldn't even thing because all I heard was the mad king laughing, I could practically feel all eyes on me. I wanted to be angry, but I couldn't I was too tired. All of the fighting and screaming and crying, I couldn't feel anything until I felt someone try to lift me.

It was Jamie, I didn't even notice that the guards let me go.

"Come" he said softly, I got up, and it felt like all of my strength to walk. But Jamie was holding me, Ser Barristan look as if to help me but didn't, but I understood. I looked over to my brother and father before I walked out of the room, there were some people pitting out the fire and some dragging my brother's body.

I didn't even notice when we made it to my room, I didn't know if it felt like forever or never. The hand maidens took off my shoes and let down my hair and took off my jewelry. But after that Jamie yelled for them to get out. I almost felt like laughing, Jamie yelling and some servants would make me laugh but nothing came out. Jamie closed the door and then sat next to me on the bed, he slowly but his hand on mine. I felt a bit of a warmness in my chest. But that just reminding me of my father and brother, the horrible ways they died.

I couldn't hold on to my tears any more because they were stinging my eyes. I started to cry in Jamie's chest, he but a hand on my head. "Shh" he said. And I cried in Jamie's chest most of the night.

/

When I woke up I felt drained, but my hand maidens came in undressed me and gave me a bath. I saw in their eyes pity, they tried to talk to me but I didn't answer. They dressed me in a black gown, not that fancy but I probably wasn't going to the court today so it didn't matter. I ordered the maids to go away, I just want to be by myself.

I left my hair out today so I just kept brushing it to keep my mind off things. I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." to my surprise it was master Pycell,

"My lady, sorry if I'm interrupting. But you must pack up and leave within the hour."

"Why?" I asked

"Because you are not safe here, and Lord Tywin requested it." I nodded and started to pack.

…..

My bags were loaded on, and I stepped into the carriage. A couple minutes later Cersei walked in, but she looked a bit sorry. We started to ride, it was silent.

"I'm sorry about your father and brother." She said like she meant it, and maybe she did.

"Thank you" was all I could say.

"Do you know where Jamie is?"

"No, but maybe in a Carriage behind us." I said not too worried

"But this was the only carriage." She said a bit nervous, she was right. She opened a window.

"Where is Jamie?" she asked

"He stayed behind on the kings orders." He answered back. I was now worried.  
"We have to go back for Jamie." She insisted

"Sorry but the king doesn't know we left and I think it's good we get a head start."

Cersei slowly closed the window, she was probably hurting as much as me now, but neither of us talked.

 **Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be a couple months before the war ends. Have a good day.**


End file.
